


In Which V Plays Nurse

by TheNightingaleLily



Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily
Summary: In a misguided attempt to defend V's honor, Johnny thought it was a good idea to tango with an Animal. It didn't go so well.Tumblr prompt fill for sleepyqueensam.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny/Female V, Johnny/V
Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	In Which V Plays Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> tw: blood

The apartment door slid open and two pairs of feet stumbled through. Nibbles took one look at them, decided she didn’t care, and slipped out the door.

“Oh f—be careful out there!” V shouted after the cat. “Don’t need my fuckin’ cat getting stabbed too,” she mumbled.

“Really? You’re worried about th—ungh...the fuckin’ cat while I’m bleedin’ out?” Johnny groaned.

“Shut up, you are not bleeding out.” V stumbled over to the couch with the barely-standing Johnny leaned against her shoulder and attempted to gently lower him onto it. 

“Sure as hell fee—motherfffffucker, watch it V!”

“Sorry! Sorry, I slipped.” She glanced at bloody spot on his shirt. Still dry, clotting agent was holding.

“A man almost dies for you and this is how you treat him.”

“Well I didn’t fuckin’ ask you to,” V shouted from the weapons room, where she was fetching her first aid kit. “Do I look like someone whose honor needs defending?” She settled on the couch next to him and tried to distract herself by examining the stab wound. The location suggested no vital organs were hit. She couldn’t judge how severe it was until it was cleaned, so she got to work.

“You didn’t hear wha—” Johnny sucked a breath through his teeth as V slowly peeled his shirt off the open wound. “You didn’t hear what he said,” he groaned.

V let out a chuckle. “I’ve probably heard worse,” she said. Presenting as a woman in Night City was _not_ the most fun thing in the world. Didn’t matter how many weapons you were visibly carrying, someone always had something to say.

“Still didn’t like it.”

“That is not a good reason to pick a fight with an _Animal,_ Johnny! He was three times your size!” V’s hands were starting to tremble. Great.

Johnny must have noticed too, because he tried to take the towel she was wringing out. “I can do that,” he said. His voice had taken on the gentle tone he dropped into when he spotted her anxiety rising.

V ignored it, and slapped his hand away. “No, you gonk,” she said, quieter than she intended. “Sit back.” She started to carefully wipe away the blood crusted around the wound, saving the wound itself for last. She was expecting a lot more noise from Johnny when she got there, and glanced up to make sure he was conscious. He was plenty awake and the pain was plain on his face, but he was staying quiet. Holding it in. “You don’t need to do that for me,” she muttered.

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Johnny grunted. 

V only sighed, and continued to care for the wound. Like most wounds, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it looked once it was clean. It only took a simple butterfly closure and a small gauze patch.

“All done,” V said.

She heard Johnny sigh. “Thanks, V,” he said, and gave her hand a squeeze.

At that, she could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. She couldn’t hold them in anymore, so she responded with a quick “Yeah.” and hurried across the room to wash the blood off her hands.

And Johnny followed, judging by the grunts she heard behind her. “V…” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

V whirled around, flinging water everywhere. “You fucking better be!!” she screamed. “You scared the shit out of me, you asshole! After all the shit we’ve been through, I could’ve lost you to a goddamn ganger? You stupid…” V choked on her words as Johnny pulled her to him and she finally let the tears come.

“You’re right,” Johnny whispered. He placed a kiss to her head and for a moment his face lingered, buried in her hair. “You’re right, V. I’m sorry.”

Slowly the fear left her body and her tears subsided. It was a few moments more before she realized, “Oh shit, you shouldn’t be moving!”

“I’m fi—”

V cut him off. “Shut up, go lay in bed.”

“Okay but don’t expect my best performance,” Johnny smirked. “I almost died an hour ago.”

V pulled him over to the bed and stuffed him under the covers. “Which is why you’re gonna _sleep.”_

“Oh, so you’ll _wake me up_ with sex, got it.”

V let out a sigh that was part annoyance, part relief, part complete adoration. She leaned over the edge of the bed to where he lay and pressed her lips to his and for a moment she held him, kissed him as fiercely as if he had come back from the dead. Again.

She was hungry for more, she was _tempted,_ but…

She pulled back. “Sooner you sleep, sooner you heal, sooner we can fuck. Okay?”

Johnny lifted his head to steal one more kiss. “Mhm. I’m holding you to that,” he muttered against her lips.

V always kept her promises.


End file.
